character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Season 1 Calcs
Power of the Orion's Nuclear Engine (Episode 1) Feat starts at 17:00 image.jpg image.png It was stated that the engine would destroy all of Central Florida. Radius of Central Florida - 113.314 km Area of a circle - 40,338.25 km^2 or 4.033825e+10 m^2 Mean Elevation of Florida - 30 m Volume = Area * Height = 1.2101475e+12 m^3 Energy of Pulverization (214.35 j/cc) = 2.59395116625e+20 Joules or 62 Gigatons (Island level+) Using the nuke calculator instead gives me 79.4 Gigatons (Island level+) Kevin dodges P'andors blast of radiation (Episode 6) Feat starts at 18:55 image (1).png Kevin's hand - 40.6 px or 0.17 meters Distance between Kevin and P'andor - 444.3 px or 1.86 meters Distance Kevin moved - 610.04 px or 2.55 meters Speed of Radiation - 299,792,458 m/s Timeframe - 6.2042921706856281221057268892335e-9 seconds Kevin's speed - 411,005,789.19 m/s or 1.37c (FTL) Andreas withstands a seismic bomb (Episode 7) Feat starts at 19:00 image (2).png The bomb was stated to destroy everything in five square miles. 5 mi^2 - 1.295e+7 m^2 Window - 33.02 px or 1.5 meters Height of the Castle - 502.01 px or 22.8 meters Volume = Area * Height - 295260000 m^3 Assuming 90% hollowness for a low-end. Energy of Pulverization (Low-End) = 6.3288981e+15 Joules or 1.51 Megatons (Small City level) Energy of Pulverization (High-End) = 6.3288981e+16 Joules or 15.13 Megatons (City level) Consistent with P'andor's feat of becoming a living nuclear reactor after abosrbing all the energy in a nuclear power plant. Ultimate Echo Echo contains an explosion (Episode 18) Feat starts at 18:18 image (3).png Assuming that the planet is either the same size as the Earth or Pluto. Diameter of Planet (Low-End) - 89.02 px or 2,374,000 meters Diameter of Planet (High-End) - 89.02 px or 12,742,000 meters Radius of Explosion (Low-End) - 375.11 px or 5,001,747.58 meters Radius of Explosion (High-End) - 375.11 px or 26,845,942.6 meters (Low-End) Y '''= (5001.74758/0.28)^3)/1000 = '''5.7 Petatons (Multi-Continent level) (High-End) = Y '''= (26845.9426/0.28)^3)/1000 = '''881.38 Petatons (Multi-Continent level) Ultimate Echo Echo sends the exploding Nuclear Fusion Grenade into space (Episode 18) Feat starts at 18:30 image (4).png image 13.png image qw.png 'Picture' 1 Kevin - 468.18 px or 2.08 meters Ultimate Echo Echo - 450.44 px or 2 meters 'Picture 2' Ultimate Echo Echo - 108.91 px or 2 meters Diameter of the Contained Explosion - 275.05 px or 5.05 meters 'Picture 3' Contained Explosion - 25.02 px or 5.05 meters Screen height - 764.03 px 2atan(tan(70/2)*(25.02/764.03) = 0.031029915268 radians 0.031029915268 radians = 1.7778831835093649 degrees Distance - 162.73 meters It took 3 seconds for the contained explosion to get that far. Speed - 54.24 m/s or Mach 0.1581 (Subsonic) This is extremely underwhelming. Another method would be to assume that Ultimate Echo Echo threw the explosion as far away as the planet. Assuming that the planet is either the size of the Earth or Pluto. Diameter of the Planet - 90 px or 2,374,000 meters Distance - 2.1267e+7 meters Timeframe - 3 seconds Speed (Low-End) - 7089000 m/s or 0.0236c (Sub-Relativistic) Diameter of the Planet - 90 px or 12,742,000 meters Distance - 1.1415e+8 meters Speed (High-End) - 38050000 m/s or 0.1269c (Relativistic) Ultimate Echo Echo contains an explosion: Method 2 (Episode 18) Since the explosion was caused by a nuclear fusion grenade would this method be acceptable? The diameter of the contained explosion is 5.05 meters. Radius - 5.05/2 = 2.53 meters Now we need the surface area of the explosioin. A = 4pi*r^2 A = 80.395304 m^2 Using the Stefan-Boltzmann Law of thermal radiation. Temperature of the core of the Sun - 15,000,000 degrees C. q = sigma*T^4*A q = (5.6703e-8) * (15000000)^4 * (80.395304) q = 2.30781905462295e+23 Joules or 55.16 Teratons (Country level+) Final Tally 'Energy' Andreas withstands a seismic bomb - 1.51 Megatons (Small City level) - 15.13 Megatons (City level) Power of the Orion's Nuclear Engine - 62 Gigatons (Island level+) - 79.4 Gigatons (Island level+) Ultimate Echo Echo contains an explosion - 5.7 Petatons (Multi-Continent level) - 881.38 Petatons (Multi-Continent level) Ultimate Echo Echo contains an explosion: Method 2 - 55.16 Teratons (Country level+) 'Speed' Ultimate Echo Echo throws the contained explosion to space - Mach 0.1581 (Subsonic) - 0.1269c (Relativistic) Kevin dodges P'andors blast of radiation - 1.37c (FTL) Category:Blog posts Category:Ben 10 Category:Calculations